


Desperate measures

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batman!Dick, Hurt/Comfort, JayDick Summer Exchange, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Dick knew better, but what was the point in fighting it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perissologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perissologist/gifts).

> For perissologist. Not exactly what you wanted in the prompts, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> A big thank you for my betas: Cal and 3isme.  
All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

Very, very deep down Dick knew it was wrong and he should stand up for himself. That he had friends and family who would help him if he just said a word. But that part was constantly drowned in guilt, shame and desperation. He had too many things to focus on without adding more to his plate. Or someone’s else for that matter. Besides, he was Batman now and Batman didn’t need anyone’s help. He powered through anything and everything, coming up on top of it all and Dick couldn’t afford to soil that image. Bruce worked so hard to gain and maintain that reputation, and it would kill Dick to damage that.

Not to mention his family would be angry with him. Well, angrier than they already were. And Damian might actually kill him for real if he did something to jeopardize his legacy as the True Son of Batman. The kid felt entitled to everything Bruce Wayne ever owned and Dick really should hammer into his head that he wasn’t the only child and teach him about sharing. But then again it wasn’t like any of them would listen to him anyway.

Dick had still been with Spyral when he learned the reason why Bruce stopped responding to his messages. When he heard the news about his death, Dick wrapped up his mission in just a few hours and rushed home as soon as possible, nearly paying for it with his own life.

He hadn’t expected a warm welcome, but they hadn’t even let him explain why he faked his death and stayed away for such a long time.

The first time Dick saw Jason after coming back, the younger punched him, called him Batman’s disgusting little bitch and thoroughly disowned him. Tim wasn’t as violent, but he definitely agreed with Jason’s assessment, dragging up all his failures and mistakes and lies to further drive the point of how useless Dick was to them now. Damian decided he was a piece of trash for his betrayal and couldn’t be trusted with anything or believed any longe r . Alfred was probably the worst of them all. He didn’t yell or get angry. He just looked at Dick sadly and said: “I expected better from you, Master Richard.”

Even then Dick pushed on. There were so many other things to focus on at the time.

The funeral had to be organized. One for Bruce Wayne so the rich snobs and press had something to prey on and second one for Batman so his friends and other superheroes could pay their respect. Dick had to step up and help Alfred when the old man faltered in his duties. Dick didn’t really expect him to keep all the cool professionalism that Alfred was known for years for, Bruce was like a son to him after all, but it still caught him by surprise when the butler just couldn’t go on. Or maybe it was just another form of punishment for Dick, not being able to draw comfort from the steady presence he constantly had almost his entire life.

There was a matter of the future of his little brothers as well. Jason was old enough to live on his own, and he was still legally dead, so Dick couldn’t really do anything. Tim decided to file as an emancipated minor. He still owned his father’s company and had a variety of diplomas he procured over the years when he was bored, and Dick couldn’t refuse him after everything Tim already went through. Damian though, was still a kid and Dick had to fight hard to keep him in Gotham. Talia wanted to get her hands on her son again now that Bruce was dead, and Damian, despite not wanting to go back to her, didn’t make matters any easier.

And then there was the cowl. Dick watched as his brothers almost tore each other apart fighting over who got to be Batman now. Damian was still too young. Tim almost got himself killed after just one night. Jason used the cowl to further his agenda of killing criminals, somehow becoming even more unstable than in his Red Hood persona. And although it stood against everything Dick wanted his life to be, he stepped up and took the cowl for himself. What was one more sacrifice in the long line of other sacrifices he already made to keep his family safe? Jason needed someone wearing the Bat symbol to focus his anger on. Tim needed someone to have his back even though he was independent. And Damian needed someone to look up to, to guide him and teach him what was right and wrong.

When the dust settled Dick found himself alone. Alone with the burden of the cowl, of his father’s company, and a Robin that hated his guts. Tim had left to prove Bruce was still alive. Jason was still killing left and right, dealing his own version of justice now that there wasn’t anyone to stop him. Barbara wasn't talking to him beyond their night work, and Alfred had requested time off and gone to England. Each and every one of them had barely spared Dick a backward glance before scattering away. 

Ian Gale had been a breath of fresh air. He was older than Dick, handsome and, above all else, stable. Ian worked in the legal department at Wayne Enterprises. It had been he who had helped Dick with the adoption and with the company.

Ian was very supportive and understanding. Someone Dick could lean on. Slowly Ian wormed his way into Dick's life. He brought him food and coffee, make sure he got home safe. Ian asked about his well-being and helped him forget about his problems, got Dick to do silly things just for fun. So, when Ian asked him out, Dick agreed.

It had started small. A comment here and there about Dick’s taste in clothes and fashion, Dick’s inability to make something more than scrambled eggs and burnt toast, and him working too hard and disappearing at strange times.

_You’d be more attractive if you’d wear this instead of that monstrosity_ . 

_Even a child knows how to operate a microwave._

Then came the real insults. Words meant to concretely hurt.

_You’re so stupid_ .

_You can’t do anything right! _

_You always screw everything up! _

_Stop whining for attention like a bitch in heat every second of the day! _

And then started the accusations of Dick cheating on him, lying or avoiding Ian when Dick couldn’t explain his sudden disappearances and unavailability on most nights. The blows quickly followed. Dick tried to spend more time with Ian. He cut off his vigilante hours during the day and worked extra long during the night. Dick didn’t get much sleep because of that, but it seemed to appease Ian some. Not enough though.

But Ian apologized. Each and every time he apologized and worked hard to make it up to Dick and Dick forgave him. Because Dick  _needed_ Ian in his life. He  _needed_ someone to quell that loneliness, that desperate need for closeness left unfulfilled after his death and Spyral. Because everything was Dick's fault anyway: he left his family, wasn’t there to save Bruce, and did everything wrong, causing everyone to get angry. Dick was useless and pathetic and couldn't take care of himself. Damian and Jason also told him that on numerous occasions, so it had to be true. Dick deserved this for all the lies and failures. He wasn't even worthy of the scraps of affection he got. Besides, it was just who Dick was – he would always forgive everything and anything that the person he loved did. One just had to look at how he had always forgiven Bruce, even if the man had taken advantage of the fact that Dick would always forgive and jump to help. And Dick loved Ian and Ian loved Dick. Why else Ian would start talking about  _a wedding_ ? 

So, Dick endured and adjusted. Covering bruises was easy, he did that almost every day. The injuries were harder, but he could deal. Even if Batman's suit weighed a ton despite the modifications Dick made and the fighting style was different than his own. No matter. Dick was born a performer, so he easily molded himself into what other people expected him to be.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Red Hood snarled, punching Batman into the wall.

Dick ground his teeth to keep the whimper of pain in as the impact aggravated his already sore, if not cracked, ribs and bruises and kept silent. Anything he could and would say would only make Jason angrier and Dick didn’t want to get into another fight with Red Hood. He might lose it miserably and Jason would see how truly pathetic and weak Dick was. Besides, he’d rather save his strength for the fight waiting for him at home.

Ian will be pissed at Dick for ditching him. Ian wanted him to go to a press conference this evening: Dick didn’t even remember what it was supposed to be about, and his duties as Batman were demanding his immediate attention and Barbara refused to call someone else to take care of it, or even to help him out.

Turned out Red Hood was already on the case and was just wrapping things up when Dick arrived and put a wedge into his carefully thought out plan. The main thug almost got away before Dick got him at the last second.

He barely finished tying him up when Red Hood was on him. Dick defended himself. It was the only thing he could do at the onslaught of furious kicks and punches Jason unleashed upon him.

Until Jason managed to deliver that punch.

“Well?” Red Hood demanded, closing in on Batman and throwing another punch that he redirected at the last second into the wall right next to Dick’s head when the older man did nothing to counter it. He froze for a second as Dick flinched when his hand connected with the wall. Jason leaned back in confusion.

Dick took advantage of it and pushed him further away. Without any comment, without even a glance in Red Hood’s direction, he stalked away and got into the Batmobile that screeched to a stop just before him.

Red Hood watched the car go with a growing sense of dread. Something was wrong.

Dick always had a quip or two for him. If not that, then he yelled at him for one thing or the other. Him being this silent caused the alarms bells to start ringing in Jason’s head. He revised today’s interaction with the Batman.

Dick swooped in, uninvited, into his operation and botched up perfectly working plan. In the end it all worked out, but Jason was pissed at the interruption. Now thinking on it, Oracle mentioned that Dick was on the same case, he just wasn’t counting on the first Boy Wonder to make an appearance. In his justifiable anger he attacked Dick, who only defended himself.

Jason blinked. Thought again about their fight. Dick didn’t attack him even once. And Jason managed to land only that one punch. Not enough to make Dick lose his breath the way he did when he hit the wall. Not enough to make Dick walk toward the Batmobile slower than usual, holding himself stiffly and taking careful steps. Was the older man injured? Then what he was doing parading as Batman instead of licking his wounds in peace? And why did Jason even care?

Then there was that flinch. Jason would think nothing on it. It was a normal, healthy reaction to a fist coming at one’s face. Only the Bats weren’t normal, and Dick had plenty of time to stop him or duck. Of which he did neither. It was an uncomfortably close reaction to an abused dog cringing when its owner raised their hand.

Jason shook his head and turned to go as the police sirens got close to his location. He was probably reading too much into it. Dick was as fine as he ever was. The fucking perfect golden child. But... what if he wasn't?

Jason groaned and stopped on a roof, looking in the direction the Batmobile went. He stood there trying to convince himself that everything was fine. That even if Dick was a little banged up, he would be okay.

No such luck.

With a sigh of defeat, he opened the channel to Oracle.

“Hey, O. Did Batman get injured recently?”

“Just a couple bruises a few days ago,” was the flippant reply. “Why?”

“I don't know. He was walking weird. Can you check if he went to Leslie?”

“Fine,” Barbara agreed, like she did him a huge favor just talking to him.

Which was weird. Weren’t she and Dickhead a thing before? He thought she would be more concerned.

“But you realize he might have done that to get your attention, right?” she said over the rapid clicking of the keyboard. “He would do something like that to gain sympathy and forgiveness.”

“Yeah,” Jason drawled slowly. That thought crossed his mind, but he discarded it as ridiculous. Dick certainly would do that, but only in a safe and familiar territory, not in the middle of patrol. Not while wearing a costume. No. He would insist he was fine and dandy even if he was bleeding to death. He would hide an injury just to not to worry anyone. Because Grayson was self-sacrificing fool without an ounce of self-preservation when it came to his family, as the thing with Spyral proved.

Jason frowned. Shouldn't Barbara know this?

“He didn't go to Leslie since the check up after he came back,” Oracle sang triumphantly. “See? Just proving my point. He's fine.”

“Not even once?” Ice pooled in Jason's belly. It was months ago and no matter how good Dick was, it was a long time without any kind of injury needing medical attention. Even Bruce hadn't had that good of a track record. Granted, they could treat the minor ones by themselves, but they usually went to check up with Alfred or Leslie later.

“No,” Oracle said with a hint of concern this time. “You really think something is wrong?”

“Nah,” Jason waved his hand, despite the dread crawling up his spine. “You're probably right. Fucking circus freak, always has to be in the center of attention.”

“Right?” Oracle snorted.

In the morning, Jason was almost all the way to the manor before he remembered Damian mentioning Grayson moving to the penthouse. Something about Alfred going away and Dick not having enough time to tend to the manor and the Batcave. With an aggravated noise, Jason turned his bike back to the city.

After patrol, Jason went over the last sightings of Batman. He was a little surprised to see less activity than he expected.

Robin patrolled regularly with whoever was free at the time and Jason couldn't really blame Dick for not having any control over the child assassin despite grounding his ass for eternity. Even Bruce couldn't make the brat do as he was told.

Still, less Batman than there should be.

Jason stopped on the building across the one with the penthouse and went to the roof. There, he made himself comfortable and brought the binoculars to his eyes. It took him a moment to find the windows and regulate the image, but then he got a clear view of Dick sitting at the table in the kitchen. Jason checked his watch. It was six in the morning. Dick was already dressed, an unusual occurrence for Dick, since  he liked to laze around in the morning half naked or in whatever he wore to sleep, although the dress shirt he was wearing  _was_ only half buttoned up and a tie hung loosely from his neck. Jason frowned. He didn't know about the black eye Dick was sporting because of that stupid cowl covering half his face, but Dick definitely hadn’t had a split lip at the time of their meeting the previous night. And Barbara told him Batman went straight home after their encounter.

A man entered the kitchen. He leaned over Dick, kissing his cheek and rubbing his arm affectionately, while Dick had frozen with a spoon of cereal halfway to his mouth.

Tension coiled in Dick's muscles and Jason tensed in response, suddenly alert for the coming danger and his grip on the binoculars tightened.

Was this man a threat? If so, then why Dick would let him into his house? But no, Dick relaxed slowly and returned the affectionate gesture.

The man pulled away abruptly and said something. Dick nodded quickly and stood, shooting his breakfast a mournful look before dumping his bowl into the sink and going to the fridge. He started pulling out various ingredients while the man watched like a hawk. When he was done, the man pushed Dick away and pointed at the table. Dick went dejectedly, sitting down and picking at the table with his fingernail like a scolded child.

What the fuck?

Jason stood up and stalked all the way down, across the street and up to the penthouse. He pounded angrily on the door and definitely waited too long to be normal for it to open.

“Jason?” Dick's eyes were wide in shock at seeing his little brother on his doorstep. “What are you doing here?”

“I came for breakfast,” Jason pushed past him, causing another beaten dog like flinch from Dick.

Jason's blood boiled. If the man was the cause of it, he would kill the son of a bitch on the spot.

“Who was that darling?” the man called from the kitchen.

Jason homed in his direction, barely registering Dick hissing his name in warning as he trailed after him.

“Me,” Jason announced. “Who are you?”

The man looked at him in surprise. He pasted a fake smile on his face, his eyes flickering to Dick standing beside Jason meaningfully and extended his hand, “Ian Gale, WE attorney and this klutz here’s boyfriend. You?”

Jason bared his teeth in a feral grin, gripping his hand harder than was necessary. This fucker was going down.

“Jason. I live here,” he didn’t give any of them time to react. “So, the boyfriend, huh? Dickie didn’t mention you. At all.” He opened the cupboard he was certain held some cereal, but found it empty of the boxes. He moved onto next and next. Nada. “Where’s all the cereal?”

“We ran out,” Dick explained.

“It wasn’t a proper breakfast food anyway,” Ian shrugged. “You need something more substantial for the hard day ahead.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that salad will give me all the energy I need,” Jason snorted at the pitiful portion of the various mix of vegetables on the plate. Sure, vitamins were important, and it was excellent choice for a snack to complete a meal. It just wasn’t enough for a vigilante.

“Who did you say you are again?” Ian narrowed his eyes at Jason. “I’ve never met you before, but I guess it’s not a surprise if you’re a member of the family that’s never around.”

“That’s enough!” Dick stepped between them. “Jason. Can I talk to you for a second?”

Jason glared at Ian as Dick towed him away from the kitchen to a more secluded place in one of the three bedrooms.

“What the hell, Jason?!” Dick demanded once the door was closed behind them.

“Did he do this?” Jason asked softly, gently touching Dick’s bottom lip right next to the injury.

Dick opened his mouth, thought better of it, closed it and glared up into Jason’s blue-green eyes.

“It was an accident,” he stated, slapping Jason’s hand away.

“An accident,” Jason repeated in disbelief. “Dick-”

“It’s none of your business,” Dick snapped. “What, you suddenly care?! You didn’t for all these past months, so you can shove it. I love Ian. He was there for me when I needed someone, and he helped me with everything while all of you were busy hating me!”

“I know, Dick,” Jason said, bile raising in his throat.

It was easy to be angry at Dick, to leave him to deal with everything he deserved and not give him a second thought, but he didn’t realize they were doing so much damage.

Dick was a creature that thrived on touch and affection. Being isolated, first during the mission with Spyral, and then by the family after his return, had to be unbearable for Dick. So, he latched onto the first person showing him some attention. Unfortunately, it had to be an abusive bastard.

“I don’t hate you,” Jason added, which prompted a bitter laugh out of Dick.

“Don’t you?” the older male bit out, “’_You always were Batman’s little bitch and I don’t want to have anything to do with you. Get out of my sight, Grayson. I will fucking kill you if I see you again._’ Should I keep going? ‘_You’re such a screw up. You’re so pathetic. Fuck off. You should’ve stayed dead._’”

Dick’s voice broke on the last one.

Jason felt faint. He had said those words. Why had he said those words?

“Dick, stop.” Jason pulled his older brother tightly against his chest and closed his arms around him when he took a breath to continue. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, despite knowing it wouldn’t change anything. Not really. “I didn’t mean any of that. I was just angry. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah,” Dick replied, voice devoid of any emotion. He didn’t hug back, but he leaned into Jason with a desperate need for a second before pushing away. “Get out, Jason.”

“Dick-” Jason shook his head, but the other man wasn’t even looking at him.

“Get. Out.”

It was the last thing Jason wanted to do, but he didn’t really have any choice here. If Dick loved this Ian guy, and Dick definitely thought he loved him, then Dick would fight tooth and nail to keep him, like he always did for people he cared about. And Jason knew abuse and what it did to people. Knew how people might be attached to their abusers, and knew that force wouldn’t do anything good.

“Okay,” Jason sighed. He rubbed Dick’s shoulders gently to get his attention, “But Dick… If you need me, I’m here. Okay?”

Dick shrugged him off. Jason took the hint and reached for the door, but paused with a hand on the knob, a thought chilling his bones.

“Did Ian… Damian?”

Dick snorted. That kind of confirmed for Jason that the fucker really was beating Dick up.

“Damian is not here most of the time. I don’t know where he’s wandering. I just get updates that he’s safe from Oracle once in a while.”

“What?” Jason strangled out in horror.

Damian and Barbara didn’t mention that detail.

“What?” Dick smiled bitterly. “I’m a ‘_failure not worth the time and effort_’ so he’s here only when he absolutely has to be.”

Fucking hell, Jason will strangle the little shit. But then again, he wasn’t much better.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing you can do,” Dick shrugged. “Now really, Jason. Leave.”

Jason nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick had a shadow. A different shadow than the one he gained on an almost permanent basis since he kicked Jason out of the penthouse.

That Ian was pissed by his little brother’s impromptu visit was an understatement. Dick had to call in sick to the office to nurse his broken nose and sprained wrist, not to mention all the new bruises he couldn’t cover with makeup. He barely restrained Jason from killing Ian when Red Hood dropped in on Dick’s patrol route and saw the state he was in. Fuming, Jason dragged Dick to the nearest safehouse and checked him over himself. And then he wouldn’t leave Dick alone and followed him for the entire patrol, a nd did so the following nights, too.

Red Hood had retreated for the night already or had gon e to deal with his own business the moment Dick announced he was done and heading home. But something was still following Dick.

Dick thought about what to do now, circling the streets of Gotham idly in the Batmobile, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was following him, but it was fast and stayed in the shadows.

He couldn’t go to the bunker. It was too risky and had too many civilians around. On the other hand, if he went outside of the city, the eventual help would arrive too late if something went wrong.

Finally, he decided to head to the Batcave. It wasn’t in use anymore, but it was a safe place to retreat to and it was more equipped for handling uninvited guests. Additionally, it had lots of empty land surrounding it, so he didn’t have to worry about someone getting hurt or leading an enemy directly to his hideout.

He winced at the thought of Ian waiting for him with dinner. He will pay dearly for being late, but it was more important to keep Ian and everyone else safe.

Dick stopped a short walk away from the entrance to the ‘Cave and cautiously left the Batmobile. He switched the cowl's night vision on and looked around slowly.

Something rustled in the bushes and he caught a movement in his peripherals, but when he turned to look, there was nothing. Dick took a deep breath, resting a hand on the batarangs in his belt and stood still, waiting. Sensing a presence behind, him he whirled around and threw two batarangs. There was nothing.

Dick turned in a circle slowly, more batarangs at the ready. There was a quick movement again and when he angled himself to investigate, something collided into him, sending him sprawling on his back on the ground, the bat-shaped weapons fell out of his hands as he gasped a pained breath. He didn’t have time for anything else before the thing was on him. Dick saw huge luminous eyes coming at him and closed his eyes, mentally sending a quick goodbye to his friends and family while he scrambled for a batarang as a last ditch effort. And he stilled. The thing was enthusiastically licking his face, even over the cowl. It was like being attacked with affection by a very overgrown and hyperactive puppy. A strange, huge puppy that smelled strongly of fish.

Now that Dick was fairly sure he wasn’t going to be eaten in the near future, he switched the night vision off and turned on a small flashlight to look at the thing.

It was big. From his position Dick could only see its head. It was covered in black, smooth looking scales. Its eyes were blue with black pupils, that shrank to slits, like cat’s eyes, when he shined the light on them.

The creature didn’t like that and shook its head before knocking the flashlight from his hand.

“Yeah, no light to your face,” Dick said. “What was I thinking.”

The creature cocked its head and then licked him again. As far as he could see it didn’t have any teeth and it seemed friendly enough.

“Alright,” Dick laughed despite himself and experimentally pushed the big head away lightly. “Let me up.”

The creature gave him one last lick and sat on its haunches, watching him eagerly.

Dick slowly stood up. The creature still towered over him. It was easily twice his height. It had skin covered in scales and a long tail ended with something akin to a fin. And it had wings.

“What are you, hm?” Dick asked, reaching his hand out and scratching lightly along the creature’s neck when he wasn’t bitten for getting close.

The animal crooned and fell limply on the ground in bliss when Dick reached a certain spot. Dick panicked for a second, thinking he had killed the friendly thing, but the creature sighed happily and nudged him to continue.

Dick shook his head with a grin and pet it for another few minutes. It seemed to be some kind of lizard, but he hasn’t seen something like this before. Did he discover new species? Or maybe it was a dragon? How cool would that be? And so far, it was harmless and behaved like a puppy.

Alright it was time to get back to work. Dick gathered the batarangs and flashlight and headed for the entrance to the Batcave. The creature followed him, crooning curiously.

Once inside Dick directed his steps to the main console to turn the power on. He kept an eye on the creature as it curiously inspected the area. Its pupils widened into black pools when it looked at him, or something it liked or was interested in, and narrowed into slits when it looked suspiciously at the humming machinery.

Dick logged onto the computer. He ran a quick search on creatures with similar characteristics through the database, but didn’t find anything. He quickly checked the Justice League roster and grimaced. Almost all the magic users were away on missions and weren’t coming back anytime soon. There was one that might be available, but Dick hesitated. John was perceptive, and although the first impression he liked to make was that of him being an asshole, he really was a caring person and Dick didn't want to drag him into his drama.

There was a noise of several glasses breaking and Dick cocked an eyebrow at the animal. It crooned sadly, quickly pushing broken shards into a pile on the floor. It hunched sheepishly when it caught him looking and inconspicuously shuffled the mess under the table with its tail.

Dick shook his head and decided to contact Constantine before the creature destroyed more of the pricey equipment.

John promised to be there soon, and indeed, he appeared out of thin air before Dick even managed to hang up.

“What mess have you got into now, Bats,” John snarked and promptly dropped his cigarette in awe. “Oh, bollocks,” he muttered as he circled the animal. “Definitely should have seen that coming. Bloody amateurs.”

“Do you know what it is?” Dick asked.

John looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Dick stared back expectantly. John rolled his eyes.

“This is a dragon. From another universe. We should send him back where he belongs, before something else comes after him. It may take me a while to find a proper spell, though.”

“Any estimated time?” Dick asked.

“Hmm, a few days. A week at most.”

“A week?” Dick frowned. “What I will feed it with for a week?”

“Try the fish,” John shrugged.

“Fish?”

“Yes. It reeks of it.” Constantine smirked, “Watch out for the teeth.”

“Teeth? It doesn’t have any-” Dick paused when he noticed John wasn’t in the ‘Cave anymore. He looked at the dragon warily, “-teeth.”

So, Dick had a dragon now. Granted, only temporarily but who could say they had a dragon anyway? The dragon was playful and liked to cuddle and follow him everywhere. That turned out to be a problem when he wanted to go home. He couldn’t have the creature following him into the city and he couldn’t leave it alone either. Those big, familiar shade of blue, sad eyes wouldn’t let him.

Dick bit his lip, thinking.

Ian will be furious with him for missing dinner and Dick didn’t feel like going back home just to have a fight and receive a beating. On the other hand, the longer Dick stayed away, the worse it would get.

But the dragon! It was so warm and affectionate and clearly needed someone to take care of it in this strange new world it found itself in. And Dick couldn’t say no to those eyes.

His mind made up, Dick went to change into spare clothes. He needed to come up with a believable story for his absence for the next few days and order some fish and something to eat for himself. He’ll let Ian stew alone for now. Maybe it would teach him something. If not, then Dick would deal with him.

“You weren’t at the penthouse,” Red Hood greeted, landing on the roof behind him.

“I’m staying in the ‘Cave for now,” Dick replied.

Red Hood stiffened. He walked the few steps separating them and turned Dick around to check him over.

“Did something happen?” he demanded.

“What? No. Red, I’m fine.”

Dick almost convinced the dragon to stay in the safety of the Batcave. He was so sure it had stayed there until he went to the roof and it landed next to him, looking over the city as well. It looked ridiculous, mimicking his serious stance and Dick laughed and conceded defeat. At least the dragon managed to stay hidden from civilian eyes. Until now.

Apparently, it saw Red Hood manhandling Dick and swooped in to save him.

Red Hood pulled out his gun, turning around as something landed on the roof behind him and pushed Dick behind his back with free hand.

“Wait! No, Jay,” Dick struggled against his strong grip. “Don’t hurt him.”

Jason’s jaw dropped open as he saw what interrupted them.

“It’s a dragon,” he stated, drinking in the sight of the black creature.

“It’s harmless,” Dick went around him to the dragon and put his hand gently on its snout. “See?”

Jason holstered his gun and removed his helmet.

“It’s a dragon,” he repeated. “How did you get a dragon?”

“It found me,” Dick smiled at the creature fondly for a moment and then frowned at Jason. “How did you know it’s a dragon? I had to ask Constantine.”

Jason looked at him in disbelief.

“It looks like Toothless. Of course, it’s a dragon.”

“Toothless?” Dick echoed in confusion.

“You know, the dragon? From the movie? _How to Train Your Dragon_?”

Dick stared at him blankly.

“Oh Dickie, you poor bastard,” Jason shook his head. “We’re having a movie night.”

“Movie night?”

A while later Dick found himself back in the ‘Cave with the dragon and Red Hood. On the way they made a short trip to Jason’s safehouse to pick up the movies. Dick didn’t even know such a movie existed, let alone three. He really needed to get a life.

Jason was considering going up to the manor, but Dick quickly vetoed that idea. He didn’t want to leave the dragon alone and taking it upstairs was out of the question. None of the valuable items housed in the manor would survive it.

They decided to settle on the training mat they dragged in front of the Batcomputer’s main screen. Dick cringed internally. Bruce would kill them if he knew what they were using the computer for, but the Bat wasn’t here, and never will be again.

“Hey.”

A quiet voice and a warm hand on his shoulder woke him from his stupor. Dick spun slowly to face Jason and found his form blurred. Dick blinked a few times and wiped his wet eyes.

“Are you alright?” Jason asked softly in concern.

“Yeah,” Dick nodded. “I just miss Bruce.”

Jason hooked his arm around Dick’s neck, pulling him close to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Me too,” Jason said, rubbing Dick’s shoulder.

He kept his grip on Dick and the older slowly leaned into the touch. Dick liked this side of Jason, but he wasn’t sure if he could trust it to be something real and permanent.

“Come on,” Jason detached himself slowly and Dick missed the warmth immediately. “Let’s get this show on the road.

Jason put the disk in the drive and ran the player.

They sat on the mat, a bowl of popcorn between them. The dragon curled around them and they leaned back on its flank. It was really comfortable. So much so, that Dick found himself quickly nodding off. He was warm and he felt safe for the first in a really long time. Then his pillow started moving. Dick grumbled sleepily at it.

“Shh,” a voice whispered, as gentle fingers carded through Dick’s hair. “I’m just turning off the movie.”

Yeah, that made sense, so Dick allowed his pillow to go. It came back soon enough, bringing more warmth with it. Dick curled into his pillow and slept on.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason spent the nex t few days with Dick in the manor, or rather Batcave, taking care of Toothless. Jason smiled to himself. Dick protested calling the dragon after the movie character, but the creature liked it.

Dick himself was definitely happier with Ian out of the picture for the time being. And healthier too. The bruises started to fade, his injures were improving, and Jason made sure the older man slept and ate properly.

That night Dick went to get a fresh delivery of food for their dragon, so Jason finally had some time to investigate the Ian guy.

Red Hood closed the window with a soft thud and looked around the dark apartment. It clearly hadn’t been lived in for some time. The bastard was probably staying at the penthouse even if Dick wasn’t there. With the security system down, Jason quickly went through the man’s home, leaving the office room and safe for last.

The papers in cabinets and folders weren’t too interesting. Just Wayne Enterprises stuff. Jason would feel guilty for going through them but he was a criminal and that is what criminals did. Besides WE was kind of his, too, and as concerned owner, he should take note of what papers left the WE building illegally. Ironic, since Ian is a lawyer.

With the safe, Jason struck gold in putting Ian behind bars for good, although he felt sick at what he found. 

The fucker was stealing money from the company. Not a noticeable amount in the scheme of things, but enough to amass a considerable income over the years.

The bastard was even planning on marrying Dick. He had a prenup ready that basically gave him everything Dick owned if something was to happen, totally bypassing Tim and Damian with some loophole. Looked all official and legal, ready to sign. There were also some papers that suggested Ian wanted to declare Dick mentally unstable and incapable of living on his own. Among them was a draft of the document making Ian Dick’s sole guardian and beneficiary of his wealth.

Jason meticulously took a picture of every single sheet of paper and shoved them back where he found them. He was shaking with anger as he left through the window and climbed to the roof. He had to repeat to himself that Dick still loved the guy and would never forgive him for killing the son of a bitch just so he wouldn’t storm to the penthouse and empty his clips into this trash of a human being. 

His calming techniques were interrupted by Toothless landing on the roof next to him. The dragon started pushing and pulling at him frantically, making urging noises.

Jason’s mouth went dry and dread pooled in his stomach. It had to be about Dick.

“What?” Jason asked the creature even though he knew it couldn’t talk, despite the intelligence it displayed. “What happened?”

The dragon turned its back on him and hunched down, looking at him over its shoulder expectantly.

Jason swallowed. It was one thing to wonder, if they could ride a dragon and another to actually do it. There wasn’t any proper equipment nearby to pull this off safely, but it was the fastest way to get to wherever the dragon wanted him to be. Jason pulled out his grapple gun and released the line. He used it to secure himself to dragon’s back as much as he could before he gave the signal he was ready.

Toothless took off. It was jerky at first, but once they were in the air, the dragon’s movement become smooth. Despite the dire situation Jason couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the ride. It was different from anything he experienced before, and he knew Dick would enjoy it immensely. Then the dragon started to descend. Heart in his throat, Jason clutched harder to the dragon as it rapidly lost height.

They were at the docks now and Jason heard heavy grunts and hits being delivered, before he saw someone hunched over another person. Jason immediately recognized the car and the form laying on the ground just a few feet away from it. He also recognized the person currently kicking at Dick’s midsection.

Time slowed down, and everything went sharp. Jason was kind of surprised that the green haze didn’t cloud his vision, but then again, the rage he was feeling now vastly exceeded the one induced by Lazarus Pit.

In true Bat-like fashion, he jumped right onto Ian, sending him crashing on the ground. He didn’t waste time with threats and curses. He just grabbed the man by the collar, pulled his fist back, and with all his might punched the bastard in the face. Ian immediately went limp. Jason snorted in disgust and scrambled up and over to Dick. He was a bloody, wheezing mess, curled up and unconscious.

“Oracle!” Red Hood yelled into the comm, checking Dick over and not liking what he found. “I need an ambulance at my location ASAP! And police,” he added as an afterthought. He looked down sadly at the beaten and broken man beneath his hands. “Hold on, Dickie. Hold on.”

It took way longer than Jason would like for him to get to hospital.

He had stayed behind on scene to make sure Ian actually got arrested and had helpfully tipped the officers to search his house. Then he had to wrangle Toothless back to the ‘Cave and make him stay there. After that, he took a quick shower, changed clothes and raced to the hospital.

It was a little over an hour since Dick was committed and he was still the first one there. Well, other than Commissioner Gordon, who came in the hopes of getting a statement from Dick. Without prompting, the policeman volunteered the information about how they discovered certain documents in the suspect’s house and how a case is being built against him. The man was facing a very long time in jail and nothing would save him from it. Gordon promised he would make certain of it and with a meaningful look at Jason, left, promising to visit later. Jason couldn’t even be surprised that the Commissioner either knew about their identities or that Dick was abused or both: the man was a detective after all.

Jason stretched and settled in an uncomfortable chair to wait. Dick was in surgery for a punctured lung. That was the only information about the extent of Dick’s injuries Jason managed to get for now. The rest he would be filled in on when the doctor finished putting his older brother back together. 

The press was next. The vultures descended on the poor nurse manning the desk, firing question after question and not giving up even when explicitly told that the information was ‘ _confidential and please remove yourself, you’re blocking the way.’_ Jason watched in satisfaction as the more stubborn ones were escorted out by security. He was grateful for his legally deceased status, otherwise he would have been swamped by them instead.

About an hour later, a familiar figure ran up to the front desk, winded and hair in disarray, asking frantically about Dick Grayson.

“Drake,” Jason called to get the boy’s attention.

Tim looked in his direction and, thanking the nurse, walked closer.

“Jason,” he greeted. “What happened? Where’s Dick? How is he?”

“In surgery,” Jason replied shortly. “What are you doing in Gotham?”

“I was looking for something.” Tim sat on the empty chair next to Jason. “And then I saw the news and came here. It is true what they said? That Dick was beaten by his boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck,” Tim ran his hand through his hair. “How did it happen?”

“I told you to talk to him,” Jason only said.

Tim hunched in guilt.

“I was going to. I just got distracted.”

Jason didn’t dignify that with a response.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“There’s something in the ‘Cave,” Tim muttered eventually.

“Yup,” Jason smirked. “It’s Dick’s dragon.”

“Dick’s dragon?” Tim looked at him skeptically. “You’re kidding me.”

“It’s from another universe or something. It can fly and I rode it. It was cool. His name is Toothless.”

“You jerk,” Tim shoved at him. “Stop making things up!”

“I would never!” Jason gasped, offended.

“I knew it was too much to ask for you two to behave, even in a place like this,” came an imperious sniffle.

Jason and Tim swiveled their heads in its direction.

Damian stood near the entrance with his arms crossed and scowling. He was acting all tough and mighty, but his brothers could see through his facade that he was scared and uncertain.

“Why is Grayson here?” the little assassin demanded.

“What?” Tim snorted. “You didn’t watch the news?”

“I did,” Damian glared. “I’m just wondering how you could let this happen. Then again, I shouldn’t expect anything better from failed Robins like you.”

“You’re a failure of a Robin!” Tim snapped. “Robin is meant to be Batman's partner, be by his side and watch his back! And where were you, huh? And you call yourself the best of us. What a joke.”

“That's enough!” Jason growled. “We all are Robin and we all let him down.”

That shut the kids up.

“But there will be no more of that,” Jason continued. “We’re going to fix that. So, get your heads out of your asses and start thinking about how to make it up to him when he wakes up.”

Tim and Damian nodded.

“But seriously, though,” Tim started. “What really happened?”

Damian moved closer expectantly.

Jason sighed wearily and told them what he knew.

_ **Four months later** _

Bruce looked on as his three sons played on training mats.

Tim had managed to find and piece together the fragments of Bruce’s being that had scattered across time and dimensions and bring him back. He was proud of the young man. It was an impossible feat, but Tim had managed.

Damian had come a long way, too. He was more attentive and obedient when it mattered, showed his true self more often and accepted that he had three older overprotective brothers to fawn over him. He took advantage of this too, way too often for Bruce’s tastes.

Bruce still worried about Dick, though. It was hard seeing him lonely and hurting when a part of Bruce was trapped in the dragon, unable to help properly. The only thing he could do then was just be there and try to show him some affection. Jason showing up was a relief. The former Robin had experience with abuse and was sure to do something about it. Bruce wasn’t disappointed, although he wished Dick hadn’t landed in a hospital. His first son recovered from his physical injures, but the psychological ones were harder to heal. Still, he improved. The reconciliation with his brothers helped. Just Jason alone helped. Bruce still didn’t know what to think about the budding romance between his oldest sons, but he didn’t interfere. It was good for them.

Jason was the most surprising and pleasing. He had done a complete one-eighty when it came to the family. He spent more time in the ‘Cave and on patrol with them. He still didn’t like going to the manor, but he visited fairly often. But, when it came to Red Hood? Same old. Bruce accepted that some things can’t be changed and was happy to have what was given.

“You could join, you know,” Jason said, coming to stand next to him. His patrol took a little longer because he had to take care of Red Hood business, so he was the last one to arrive at the Batcave.

Bruce grunted, showing what he thought of the idea with just a single noise.

“You can’t fool us anymore,” Jason grinned. “We’ve seen your playful, cuddly side, Toothless.” 

He dodged Bruce’s swipe at him and, laughing, went over to the others.

Tim nodded at him in greeting. Damian made his usual scathing comment. Dick brightened and leaned up, demanding a kiss. Jason obliged him, gently wrapping his arms around him. Dick snuggled trustingly into his chest, finally feeling safe and happy and sure it would last this time.


End file.
